Nightvale April Fools
by flagma
Summary: Based on a post on tumblr. it is April fools in Nightvale. Welcome to Nightvale . CarosxCecil


**Edit Thanks to guest pete for telling me of my big mistake with Cecil's name. Please if i mess up really bad tell me.**

* * *

"Now listeners, as you know I don't like to talk about my personal life but several reports suggest that my dear perfect glorious Carlos is a jerkface…"

* * *

*******Earlier*********

Cecil woke up to another glories day with his glorious Carlos. Seeing that Carlos wasn't still in bed, not that he usually is because Carlos had to wake early to do science, so he jumped out of bed to greet his perfect Carlos. Making his way to the kitchen where he could hear perfect Carlos making breakfast, fried eggs and toast (with wheat free bread of course.) Cecil froze in the door way looking at Carlos, frozen in horror. Carlos turned and saw Cecil stood in the doorway. "Hey Cecil, breakfast?"

"Carlos, what happened to your perfectly perfect hair?" Cecil asked, horror evident in his voice. Because where once Carlos beautiful dark lock once were, glossy with their perfectness, was nothing. Oh to the overlords that control every aspect of our lives had happened. What cruel fate would derive him, no Nightvale, no the world, the universe had happened to Carlos hair. Cecil stumbled forward and slumped into the kitchen chair. Seemingly oblivious to it all Carlos smiled and sat opposite to him.

"Oh that, well it was in the way when I do science so I shaved it all off."

Carlos said calmly, seemingly oblivious to the three eyed glare that Cecil gave him.

"WHY OH WHY WOULD YOU SHAVE YOUR PERFECT HAIR" Cecil wailed and pulled his legs up on the chair and hid his face between his knees. He sat there sobbing and listening to his darling Carlos minus his perfect hair get up and move beside him.

"Cecil," He didn't move "Cecil honey look at me"

Cecil looked up his usually purple third eye had turned blue to match his mood. Carlos's hand moved up to his now perfect hairless head and… Removed a skin coloured plastic cap and GLORY BE all of Carlos perfect hair was still attached to his perfect head.

"April fools!" Carlos shouted.

"What?" Cecil was stunned, why could perfect Carlos trick him like this.

"It's April first, April fool's day, you play tricks on people on April fools" Carlos told him, giggling.

Cecil stood up suddenly, chair clattering to the kitchen floor third eye red with rage stared unblinkingly at Carlos. Stiffening his lip Cecil spun around and marched out of their shared apartment, slamming the door in rage.

* * *

Carlos was listening to the radio in the lab that was always on. The other scientists refused to turn it off, usually to listen to Cecils prise of Carlos which they found hilarious but right now were enjoying Cecils continued anger about April fools.

"How was I meant to know that Nightvale doesn't know about April fools" Carlos had said. Tuning back in to the world around him Carlos caught what was broadcasting.

"…and now in today's news: the person I love most in this world has callously betrayed me for his own amusement!"

Carlos sighed.

"How long has it been since he actually talked to you" a young female scientist asked.

"Two days" Carlos replied.

"Apologise" She ordered him.

"I was just a prank" He argued She glared at him and in the silence the radio continued to chatter on

"...Perfect beautiful Carlos could betray him may mean that Carlos may not love him" Wait.

Carlos grabbed his key and was in his car before he knew it and was driving at full speed, which was weird seeing as before the speed limit was get out and push that morning(really, that was what the sign said), to the radio station. When he got there he was lucky enough to arrive when the weather started. He ran in the station and caught Cecil exiting the booth.

"Cecil wait Cecil please let me talk to you" Carlos called as Cecil wet to turn away. "Cecil honey I'm sorry. I didn't know that Nightvale didn't have April fools. Please listen I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you Cecil" Carlos babbled.

Cecil took a deep breath and spoke to him in the first time in days. "You won't do it again" He asked

"No never, I love you too much to hurt you again" Carlos agreed and kissed him on the nose which always make Cecil giggle.

Cecil melted against Carlos, hating how he kept himself away out of spite.

"Cecil, weather about to end" The intern Lucien called.

"See you at home, I'll make dinner" Carlos told him, giving him a slight push to the booth.

"Neat" Cecil said, then blushed and ducked into the booth. Carlos smiled and made his way back to the car. He got in and turned on the radio. It crackled into life.

"Now listeners guess who just visited me, Nooo how could she get out of the lagoon, no it was -Carlos- and he explained that what he did was an April fool's day prank. Apparently Carlos, perfect naive Carlos, did not realise that April fool's day was banned in 1987 after…" Carlos sighed with relief and started to think of what he could make for dinner.


End file.
